Working in Retail
by RRWhitey
Summary: Working in retail sucks. Customers yells at you for no reason and there's always that one dipshit that ruins your department. OneShot MakiNico
Have another OneShot, because I'm a piece of shit that only likes to write whatever that comes to mind.

Summary: Working in retail sucks. Customers yells at you for no reason and there's always that one dipshit that ruins your department.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

She works in retail. Selling clothes, helping customers with a smile.

And to put it bluntly…

She freaking hella hates her job.

She's good at it. But she hates it to the very core of her being.

As she stands there with a smile, listening to some ass of a customer yell at her about some expired coupon—she honestly couldn't give a shit about it even if she tried—she hears a voice from her ear piece attached to the walkie.

"Nicocchi, do you copy?" A familiar friendly voice. Nico give a false smile to the seething customer and apologize about the expired coupon since she obviously has no control over time and space, therefore being unable to accept the expired coupon either way.

Of course Nico don't say that controlling time and space part out loud.

Nico bids the screeching banshee adieu and hurry on her way—pressing on the button, replying to the person who called her over the walkie. "Hey, Nozomi. I copy, you need something?" She says informally, several coworkers around the area gives the short girl a funny look at her rough informal ways of speaking to a superior.

"I need you to head over to the Women's department and fold the clothes up, it looks like "You-know-who" been over there."

Nico holds the button down for a moment before finally replying back. "No." And she continues to hold it so she doesn't hear Nozomi's response.

After a few moments of holding the button, the intercom blares out overhead.

"Nicocchi. To the Women's department. Nicocchi to the Women's department."

From the corner of her eyes, she sees one of the newer coworker shaking her head at her antics of messing with a superior. "You're going to get yourself fired if you keep messing around."

Nico shrugs in reply.

It doesn't matter to Nico, honestly. Nozomi has been a friend of hers since their college days. Nozomi was the one that got Nico this job when she was broke and jobless.

So far Nico have done a great job. Delivering smiles to customers, assisting anybody that needs help, giving fashion advices.

Although after a year of working here, Nico honestly would prefer to just be a NEET.

Every single day without fail; there would always be a customer screaming about discounts. A customer whining about how there's never any of the sizes they want. And her absolute favorite line of "If there's no price tag, then it obviously means it's free!"

God give her willpower, because if God gives her strength—she might use it to kill someone.

Nico slowly trudges to the Women's department, already bracing herself for what she is going to see. It wasn't going to be pretty and Nico was well aware of that.

Lo and behold. The Women's department looked like a tornado struck through.

Clothes on the table were unfolded and left in a crumpled mess. The hangers were sticking out of the racks—and in the middle of the mess, Nico saw the perpetrator. The red hair under the black beanie made it easy to spot that monster. The monster took a nicely folded shirt, and shook it free from it's slumber—causing it to wrinkle up. She held the shirt in front of her before sighing and tossing it back on the table.

"Oh my god." Nico whispered as she clenched her fists repeatedly, trying her best not to go over there and punch the girl.

She took a deep breath before putting on her million-dollar smile—that slightly twitched as she watched the red-head dig through the racks once again.

"Can I help you with anything?" Nico asked as she approached the other girl. The red-head jumped slightly in surprise before looking at Nico and averted her eyes just as quickly while twirling a lock of red hair in her finger.

"N-No…I'm fine. I'm just…browsing."

' _Girl. You come here everyday and browse through my department and make it look like a day in Black Friday.'_

"I see…well, if you like I can assist you in finding something to match your style." Nico watches as the red-head thinks about the offer before nodding—her eyes still avoiding Nico's.

"I suppose I can let you help me…" She says with a huff.

Nico turned her head and gave a look as if she was staring into the camera in an episode of The Office. Usually the girl would say "No thanks." And go on her way while Nico trails after her, cleaning up all the mess she makes. Nico quickly whipped her head back and with a shining smile, "So is there any specific style you're looking for?"

The customer glanced to the side, her face looking a bit flushed and embarrassed.

' _She's kinda cute when she's not being a monster.'_ Nico mentally shook that thought out of her head. No. Nope. Nuh-uh. She's still a monster.

"Uhh…well…" Another pause.

Nico thanked whatever deity that was able to supply her with this much patience. Although it was running thin.

The customer sighed, her eyes just glancing at everywhere except for Nico. "I…want a style that…will help me get noticed by someone…" She said the last part in a very low voice that Nico almost didn't hear it.

"A style that…helps you get noticed…by someone…" Nico looked at the girl up and down—thanking the stars that she was also female so it wouldn't be as creepy.

To put it bluntly—the girl had no real style as far as Nico could see. She was dressed in a simple gray hoodie with a large musical note symbol on the front, her jeans completely faded where it looked almost white rather than light blue, and her black beanie that covered those red locks of hair.

Nico could see the potential in the customer. She was fairly tall and had a pretty face—even with that eternal scowl. Even with those bland casual clothes, she almost looked like a model dressed for a casual outing.

Nico heard a cough and she snapped her eyes back up, realizing that she been oogling the customer. "Okay, I think I got the perfect outfit for you that would make any guy notice you!" Nico quickly ran off, waving at the girl. "Just wait right there, okay?"

A few minutes later, Nico returned with some clothes and accessories in her hands. She ushered the customer into the fitting room before shoving the clothes into her hands. The red-head looked at the clothes that was given to her before raising an eyebrow and looking back at Nico with those dreamy amethyst eyes.

Dreamy?

Who said dreamy?!

Nico shooed the girl into the stall. "Go go. Trust me. I work in this godforsaken place."

She complied and went into the stall to try on the clothes. Nico took this chance to quickly clean up the department from the mess caused by the Tomato Tornado—as she decided to dub the customer.

Nico finally finished up the last of the folds, happily sighing as the folds were nice, crisp, and neat. It looked amazing.

So amazing…

Just…so…amazing.

Nico glanced around the area to see if anyone was watching her. The coast was clear so she whipped out her phone and took a quick selfie with her and the folded clothes before snapchatting it to Nozomi with the caption. "Lol. Have you ever seen anything that perfect?"

Not even a few seconds a reply was sent back. It was Nozomi in the office with her tongue sticking out. "Do you mean the clothes or you? Also stop snapchatting during your shift!"

Nico quickly snapped a picture of her giving the camera the middle finger. "Don't be a hippocrite." She quickly pocketed the phone, knowing that she was going to get an earful from Nozomi later on tonight about making fat jokes again.

"Hey…um…" Nico looked over to see the red-head poking her head outside of the fitting room, gesturing for Nico to come over. "It…doesn't look too weird, does it?"

The moment Nico entered the room, she felt the air left her lungs—not really though; If it did, she probably would be dead.

Standing in front of the mirror, she gave a little twirl. Her face flushed as she gripped the bottom of the dress. The light pink summer dress with small darker pink flowers printed on it showed off the amazing legs that were hidden under those faded jeans. The brown belt wrapped around her thin waist also made the curves originally under that hoodie more noticeable. The look was completed with a darker pink blazer.

"W-well…does it look good?" She asked, her eyes once again avoiding Nico's.

"I think the outfit would look better on my floor." Nico mumbled thoughtlessly.

"What?" The girl asked, not hearing what Nico said.

"What?" She repeated, snapping out of her thoughts before giving the other girl a thumbs-up. "I said that the guy gotta be blind if they don't notice you wearing that! You look hot! I-I mean good. You look good…not like delicious good, I mean you look delicious too-erm I mean…shutting up now. I think I heard someone calling me on the walkie." Nico quickly ran out of the fitting room so she could scream in Nozomi's office about how stupid she is.

"I'm soooo stupid! What the actual fuck did I just do? Did I just hit on a fuckin customer? Especially the one that fucks up my department almost every single day. Oh my fuckin god. Just kill me now!" Nico screamed muffly into her hands.

Nozomi simply continue typing some stuff on the computer before lowering her glasses to stare at her friend. "Nicocchi. I love you and all. But please get back to work before I have to fire you. People are already spreading rumors that the only reason why I'm keeping you here is that I'm fucking you."

"You keep me here because I do a goddamn better job than almost 90% of the other employees you hired for the shitty job. Although honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanting to screw me is the real reason I still have my job."

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't want to be mistaken for a lolicon." Nozomi said teasingly causing Nico to pout. A voice spoke over the walkie and Nozomi listened for a moment before pressing on the button, replying to the recipient on the other line. "Anyways, before I decide to fire you for that hippo comment from earlier. Go back up at the registers. Rin seems to still be having some difficulties learning how to use the registers."

Nico threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh. "It's not rocket science! All you gotta do is scan the items, see if those dumbfucks customers using cash or card, and just pressing buttons!"

"Yes yes, go help Rin take care of those "dumbfucks" then." Nozomi said, rolling her eyes and adjusting her glassed. She shooed Nico out of the office. "We can talk about your gayness later."

"I'm here to help you, Rin." Nico said as she arrived to the register, grimacing as she saw Rin tangled up in receipt paper.

"…How…?"

Rin looked over at Nico with huge teary eyes. "The register attacked me, nyah…"

"…Just…just go on your break, Rin. I'll take over…" Nico ushered Rin off the register before she caused anymore damage. She fixed up the receipt paper and set the registers back up before checking out several customers with speed and ease. "Hope you have a nice day!" Nico chirped at a customer that only gave her a dirty look before mumbling about how 'the small imp was stealing money.'

Just because the customer misread a tag and the price was not what they thought. Nico didn't care, she already knew she wasn't at fault so all she could do was give them an annoying smile and send them away.

"Next customer!" Nico rang out without even glancing. "Oh…it's you again…" A familiar voice echoed in Nico's ear and on the table were familiar looking clothes.

Ruby eyes glanced up to meet Amethyst eyes.

"Oh…uh…" _'Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck'_ "…Hi…?"

"H-Hi…" The other girl blushed before looking away once again avoiding Nico's eyes.

' _Oh my god. She must really think I'm a freak…'_ Nico mentally cursed as she watched the red-head look around at everything except her.

A cough broke Nico out of her break-down and she looked over to see the line of frustrated customers still waiting to be checked-out. Well, shit. She was only one person and Rin was still on her break.

"Uhm, right. Yeah! Let's see here, so you're purchasing all of this?" Nico said as she quickly scanned the clothes that she had previously picked out for the red-head. The girl replied with a hum, twirling her hair with her finger. "Yeah…you did said I looked good in it."

' _You honestly look good in anything…'_ No Nico…calm your gay. "Haha, well…I was only doing my job. I'm glad you're happy with my choice."

"Right…so um…how long are you working today?"

Nico looked at the other girl with a raised eyebrow. "Hm? I get off in about an hour. Lucky me, right? Been here all day. Haha." She laughed ignoring the dirty looks she was receiving from the customers still waiting in line.

"I see…" She didn't say anything else and the silence just awkwardly lingered over them. Nico coughed before punching in the total. "So this is your total. Is it going to be cash or card?"

"Card." She replies pulling out a platinum master card that Nico swear she have only heard rumors about, but never seen.

Nico tried to contain her surprise at the fact that this hoodie wearing hottie was actually pretty loaded. She took the card gently, as if afraid it was going to break in her hands. "Nishikino Maki." The name was branded on the card with gold lettering. _'Nishikno Maki. Oh god. Even her name is pretty hot.'_

Trying to contain her gay, Nico swiped the card in the card reader and quickly gave the customer her receipt. "Thank you for shopping with us again! Hope you come again!" _'I really wish I could make you come…'_

"Thanks for your help…Nico." Maki said, her hands still holding Nico's as she slowly took the receipt. The thin paper was replaced with something else and Maki quickly walked off, turning her head to face Nico—a blush adorning her cheeks. "G-Give me a call whenever you get off."

Red eyes blinked and slowly looked down, uncrumpling the small paper that was in her hands. On the small paper it had a phone number and Nico quickly crushed the papers in her hands, mentally screaming to herself.

"Look like you're already getting off…from her..." Rin mewed, returning from her break and prodding Nico's shoulder with her elbow—a knowing smirk on her face.

"I will hang you with the hangers, Rin."

* * *

 _ **Author's Rambling:**_ Please note that this does not really happen in retail stores with the employees.

...

Okay it does. Well, in mine. I like to screw around a lot and talk smack about rude customers. But I never had any hotties giving me a hard (lel) time then giving me their numbers. (rip, Whitey.)

When you shop at a retail store please be nice to the employees. We get paid to sell clothes, not put up with crap. Lel.

Hope you all enjoyed the story and if you did, feel free to drop a review!

(If you noticed any spelling or grammar errors, point them out~! I wrote this at 3am and didn't bother to proofread. Heh)

Also for those that are curious about Maki's outfit. It's Maki's Super Rare #282 unidolized Flower Viewing ver.

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
